1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-236033 discloses a printing system wherein all names of manuscript sizes of a manuscript size matrix of an objective type of machine are displayed as a manuscript size display list if the “borderless print” check box is not checked on a printing setting screen of a printer driver, while only names of manuscript sizes included in the manuscript size matrix for which the borderless print is executable are displayed as a manuscript size display list if the “borderless print” check box is checked.
According to the printing system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-236033, any manuscript size name, which is included in the manuscript size names capable of being used in the objective type of machine and which is not displayed on the manuscript size display list, cannot be selected by a user so long as the state, in which the “borderless print” check box is checked, is given. Therefore, even if the user desires the setting of the manuscript size for which the borderless print is not executable in the state in which the “borderless print” check box is checked, such a situation may arise that it is impossible to select the desired manuscript size name. In such a situation, if the user does not recognize that the manuscript size names included in the manuscript size display list can be changed by performing the operation for disabling the check of the “borderless print” check box, it is difficult for the user to display the desired manuscript size name on the manuscript size display list and select the concerning manuscript size name. It is noted that the occurrence of the problem as described above is not limited to the situation in which the choices (alternatives or options) of the manuscript size names displayed on the manuscript size display list are changed depending on the setting of the borderless print, but the problem as described above may also arise in such a situation that the choices of setting values for a setting item are changed depending on a setting value for a predetermined setting item which is different from the setting item and in relation to a process or processing executable by an image forming apparatus.